All The Right Spots
by The Raider
Summary: Willow and Tara have some late-night fun after Tara comes back from hunting. VampTara/Willow. Complete smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

**Here it is, the first ever piece of 'genuine' smut that I've ever written. It's a little short, but it's the best I could come up with. Enjoy!**

**And please, go easy on me. I'm still new and somewhat awkward to writing this stuff :/**

* * *

**"All The Right Spots"**

From where she lay on the warm bed, Willow smiled widely in her sleep. All around her, the bed was filled with nothing but warmth, the sensations of heat covering every inch of her skin. Turning her head from where it lay peacefully asleep against the red-satin sheets beneath her, Willow heard one of the near-by doors open softly as she continued to slumber. Even as she felt the sheets being lifted slowly off of her body, she made not a sound. It was only once she felt a body of cold come into contact with her otherwise warm skin that she moved, turning onto her opposite side as she slowly opened her eyes. Upon being confronted with a pair of familar blue irises staring back at her, she smiled slyly.

"Well, I'm either still dreaming, or I'm looking at the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen." She said somewhat groggily as she looked at the vampire attentively staring back at her.

"I c-could say the same, s-s-since I'm looking at a beautiful little red-head t-t-that I w-want to do so many things to." Replying with a low, stutter-filled voice that made the other girl's heart skip a few beats, Tara smiled as she continued to gaze into the red-head's green eyes, her own pupils silently showing what she wanted. "_So _m-many bad things."

"You're such a naughty little vampire, talking to me about things that you shouldn't do. And using that sexy stutter that I love so much." Smiling widely, Willow winked at the vampire. "Did anyone ever tell you that being naughty was bad?"

"Nope. And it's so much fun being a naughty vampire, especially when you're involved." Casting her trademark sideways grin at the human girl, the vampire inched herself closer to the red-head she loved with every inch of her still heart. "And _especially_ when I know how much you love that s-s-stutter."

"So I've got a naughty little vampire on my hands. I feel like a concerned parent." Answering the vampire with dripping sarcasm, Willow playfully rolled her eyes. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I think the question is more like 'What is my naughty little vampire going to do with me?' Don't you think?"

"I don't know, that all depends on whether or not I decide to _let _you." Winking at the blonde girl, Willow propped her head up onto one arm as she stared at the beautiful girl lying in front of her. "I never said you'd get to do anything to me."

"Oh, there's a choice now? I don't remember that at all." Playfully growling her answer at the girl, Tara reached out and began to absent-mindedly play with some of the human's red tresses that flowed down over her shoulders. Almost instantly, she remembered why she loved seeing her girl's hair long, it made it easier to play with. "Your vampire's not so sure how to feel about that."

"Considering how naughty she is, I'm not sure that's a problem." Leaning forward slightly, the two girls' lips were barely inches apart from each other, the sensation of the human's breathing on her skin setting the vampire's skin on fire. "Don't you…_think?_"

"I think you don't wanna know what I'm thinking right now." Not a second's time had passed from the end of her sentence when Tara pressed her lips against the girl's waiting pair. As her cold tongue begged silently for entry into the red-head's mouth, the vampire felt a low growl echo out from somewhere inside her throat, Tara gently bit down on Willow's lip, taking extra care not to pierce the gently skin that lay beneath her fangs. Groaning even with the vampire's teeth holding her bottom lip, the red-head rolled her eyes inside her head. Pulling away as if she were able to sense her girl's pleasure, the blonde-haired vampire smiled.

"Seems as if someone's enjoying what her vampire is doing to her."

"_So enjoying it…" _As she breathed out the answer, Willow flashed the other girl a small smile before leaning forward in order to capture the vampire's lips once more in a kiss. Feeling nothing except arousal and craving towards the girl lying so close to her bared skin, she found herself whimpering as Tara pressed a finger against her lips, preventing her from resuming their kiss.

"Uh-huh. No more kisses. I'm looking for something a little…_lower." _Her hand having inched higher and higher from where it had been trailing along her girl's leg, the vampire smiled at the way a cute little pout had developed on the red-head's lips.

"But I want more Tara kisses." Maintaining her pout even as the vampire's hand came closer and closer to her increasingly wet sex, Willow couldn't prevent another whimper forming inside her mouth. Hearing the sound, Tara's smile only grew even wider until it stretched ear-to-ear.

"Maybe you'll get them later…" She answered suggestively as her fingers rested only mere inches away from the other girl's sex.

"Will I get snuggles?"

"It feels like you want more than snuggles…" Her fingertips finally meeting the wetness pooling between her girl's legs, Tara smiled before resting her head against the human's smooth forehead. "Is your naughty vampire right?"

"She might be…" The red-head managed to breathe in response as she continued to feel the other girl's fingers working their way around her mound. The heat that continued to pour through her body contrasted entirely with the cold of the vampire's fingers. Gently pushing her girl onto her back, Tara lifted her leg in order to rest herself down onto her ankles above the red-head.

"Well…" Pressing herself further against the red-head's body below her, the vampire smiled as she continued to feel the other girl's wet sex against her fingers. "With such a vague answer, you never know what may happen…"

As she finished her sentence, Tara's fingertips pushed open the red-head's lips before finally pressing a single finger against the other girl's clit. The action earning a gasp from the other girl as a response, she smiled as she stared into the red-head's green eyes. Feeling the vampire's finger developing a gentle rhythm to the way they moved, Willow's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt waves upon waves of complete and unrestrained pleasure roll through her. Her hands still resting on the vampire's thighs, the red-head felt her body collapse entirely against the bed and sheets surrounding her. Seizing the opportunity, Tara pressed her mouth against the other girl's neck, her tongue moving over the delicate skin that lay beneath its touch. The double dose of her girl's touch almost sending her over the edge, Willow tried to form her lover's name, but the only thing that escaped from her lips was a pleasure-filled moan. Hearing the sound, the vampire only continued on with renewed vigor.

Feeling a pressure beginning to spread out through her, Willow knew that she would only last mere minutes before she would reach her release. Still only able to groan and moan in response to her girl's finger and tongue, she arched her back slightly, her stomach pressing up into the vampire's body in response to Tara's continued attention. Moving her lips' attention to the other girl's waiting pair, Tara mentally smiled as she felt her girl's lips willingly part before her tongue had even begun to touch her. Her tongue explored every inch of her girl's mouth before moving back into her own body. Looking down at the other girl as she continued to thrust her finger into the red-head's opening, Tara smiled, her soaking wet finger yet another clue to the effect she was having on her girl.

"So, why don't you answer my question?" She asked, knowing that she had only seconds before her girl reached her peak. "Do you like what your vampire does to you?"

_"Yes, yes, yes, Goddess, YES!" _ As she climaxed around her vampire's finger, Willow arched her back fully into the girl's body before collapsing onto the sweat soaked sheets beneath her. Convulsing slightly, the red-head looked up at the pair of blue irises staring attentively down at her, absorbing every single inch that made up who and what she was.

"I guess the naughty little vampire knows all those little spots you like." Withdrawing her drenched finger from the red-head's glistening sex, Tara smiled and plunged said fingers into her mouth, her tongue rolling over the digits as she got a short taste of her girl. Even as a vampire, she knew that she would never grow tired of what Willow tasted like. Feeling a pair of warm hands trailing along her bared thighs, she resumed her gaze on the human girl resting beneath her. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Yep…you're…right…" Struggling to regain her normal breathing pattern as the aftershocks from her orgasm ran through her body, Willow managed to summon a smile to her lips. "All the…right places…"

"The perks of having a naughty vampire as your lesbian gay-type lover."

"My naughty little vampire." The smile still adorning her face, the red-head watched as Tara laid her head against her lover's sweat encased chest. "She makes me feel special all over."

"And now you're all tired." Frowning slightly, Tara closed her eyes. "Guess I tired you all out."

"I'm just a little…" Giving a yawn as she spoke, Willow chuckled slightly. "Sleepy."

"Just go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Alright. I don't need any Tara snuggles." A playful pout coming to her features, the red-head felt the vampire slap her playfully on the shoulder.

"You're such a vixen." Smiling smugly, the vampire lifted her head in order to kiss her girl on her lips before returning her head to its Willowy pillow. Her ears filled with the unique lullaby of her girl's heart-beat, Tara closed her eyes once more as she listened to Willow fall into an exhaustion-lined sleep, and soon enough, joined her there.


End file.
